I am Rathina
by Lira Leigh
Summary: The Faerie Path, Rathina tells us why she betrays Tania.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Faerie Path**

**A/N: Just something I came up with late last night when I couldn't sleep.  
**

I am Rathina, the sister that no one noticed, the one without a gift. I am unlike my elder sisters with their serene grace, and not like my twin Zara who is vivacious and compassionate or Tania who is a calmer version of Zara. I am unspoken and cunning, watching my sisters and smiling silently when they succeed. But when Tania and my beloved Gabriel announced their betrothal it was too much for be to bear. I ran down to his quarters, tears running down my pasty face as I hoped that my sisters and parents would not see me in my emotional state. I let myself into Gabriel's quarters before speaking up "Gabriel my love?" My voice cracked

"Yes Rathina?" Gabriel asked

"Why? Why did you do this to me?! I love you!" I exclaimed

"I need your sister's power, once we are wed I will take her power and then we shall be together" Gabriel said to me as he wiped away my tears. "I swear it."

"Very well my love" I said as he wrapped his strong arms around me, I rested my head against his strong chest. He ran his hands through my waist length lustrous hair that was as black as midnight. "I shall wait for you" I whispered

"Come, you are in no state to walk to your rooms." Gabriel said as he led me to his bed. He picked me up and laid me down on top of the covers before kissing me gently on my lips. "I love you Rathina Selene" He said

"I love you too Gabriel" I whispered as he began to undo my bodice.

It would not be proper for me to speak of what happened next so I will resume my tale at the next morning.

It was dawn when I opened my eyes; it took me a moment to realize that I was curled against Gabriel's toned body. "Gabriel, wake up my love it's morning, someone may come at any time." I rolled on my side and ignored the dull throb between my thighs. "Gabriel, wake up." I shook his shoulder but he still did not stir. I grabbed my clothes and quickly put them on; I laced my bodice as much as I could before I quickly ran out of his quarters and into my own. 'I cannot believe what happened last night… it was magical' I thought as I quickly called my servants in to help me dress for the day.

"Which dress shall you wear today?" One of them asked

"The navy blue one" I said

"Very well ma'am" The woman said, I was quickly dressed and my hair was brushed to perfection, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Dear sister, breakfast with us!" Zara exclaimed

"Very well Zara" I called to my twin as I walked out of the door

"Good morning sister" Zara said happily

"Good morning Zara" I said softly

"You seem different, what is wrong Rathina?" Zara asked

"There is nothing wrong Zara" I lied as we walked to breakfast with the rest of our family.

I do not expect you to understand me, you probably have never been in my situation, been the sibling that is ordinary in an extraordinary family. The love of my life will be married to my sister within a fortnight and I am left to pick up the pieces of my pathetic existence and wait for the day that my love takes Tania's powers and comes back to me. The day before the wedding I realized something both wonderful and horrible at the same time, I was going to have Gabriel's child. It was for my child that I went to Tania's room that night and convinced her to try out her gift, she disappeared into the mortal world without a trace… if I had only known that my actions would result in not only my beloved's demise but also my twin's.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm not really happy with this chapter, I may end up redoing it but meh. This was originally going to be a oneshot but there's going to be at least three chapters. The third will be out soon, I started it last night coming home from my cousin's wedding (It's a two hour drive from Tulsa to Norman) sooo yah... I don't remember what Gabriel's servants names were if they even gave them names so I just named him Kale. Meh that's it.**

I sighed as I walked out of my quarters; it had been a week and five months since the battle with the Sorcerer of Lyonesse… nearly six months since the deaths of my twin sister Zara and my beloved Gabriel… although I know that he loved power and was using me I still loved him. My belly has grown considerably in the past months; finally time has started again so we all have started aging again, my unborn child included. I cannot believe that he or she survived my torture but I am glad that they did. I finally learned what my gift is: I am resistant to Isenmort; that is most likely one of the reasons that I survived the torture that Gabriel induced. I placed my hands on my belly, a new habit I have acquired since I first felt my baby move within me. Almost immediately the infant kicked my hand making me smile. 'Only three more months… three more months until my child will be in my arms.' I thought as I walked out around the battlements, a cool breeze whipped past me as I found a place with a nice view to stand.

I do not know how long I stood there but as the sun rose I did not realize that I was not alone until someone grabbed me from behind and gagged my mouth. "Keep quiet, _princess_" A man hissed in my ear I recognized that the voice was Gabriel's servant Kale. "This won't hurt a bit." He hissed pushing me on the ground; my eyes welled up with tears as I realized why he was here: he wanted my child. I gasped as he took out a long crystal knife. He laughed maliciously before slicing my belly open. My screams of pain surely alerted someone of my attack but I knew that if anyone came it would be too late. My vision slowed and became cloudy but I heard my infant's wails and Kale's running footsteps before I fell into unconsciousness.

When I woke Hopie was staring down at me. "Rathina what happened?" She asked me

"It was Kale, Lord Drake's servant; h-he stole my baby!" Tears rolled down my cheeks as I realized the horrifying veracity. My parents ran into the room, yes when I am nearly killed they come but they never noticed me before I announced that I was with child.

"My stars! Rathina are you alright?" My mother asked

"No" I cried

"Valentyne, Brython, send out your men, hunt this Kale down" Father ordered to Hopie and Eden's husbands

"Yes King Oberon" Earl Valentyne said

"As you wish King Oberon" Lord Brython said as the two men walked to the door but they both turned to look at me.

"Do you know if it was a boy or a girl?" Lord Brython asked "It could aid us in our search"

"No… I'm sorry" I said reluctantly

"It is alright, we will find him or her" Lord Brython said

"Search the woods to the West; my magic has led him there." Eden said

"Of course, thank you for your assistance my dear." Earl Valentyne said before they left.

"It is not a problem the child is my niece or nephew after all." Eden said

"Did you happen to see if the child was a girl or a boy?" I asked hopefully

"No, I am sorry Rathina" Eden said

"It is alright Eden" I said softly

"Get better soon Rathina" Eden said smiling softly at me before she walked out of the room

"Very well" I said

"Rathina sleep, I shall wake you when they have news." Hopie said

"I cannot possibly sleep while my child is gone Hopie" I said

"I stitched you up as you slept, your wounds shall heal." Hopie said

"Thank you, dear sister." I said

"Sleep, I shall make you a posset that shall help." Hopie said

"Very well Hopie" I said as I closed my eyes, before I knew it I was sound asleep


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay yeah here's another chapter, that's it.**

It was dark when I woke again Hopie was sleeping on a cot next to my bed, apparently I had been moved to my own bedroom sometime after I had fallen asleep. "Ughh" I moaned as I rolled over onto my right side so I could watch Hopie who opened her eyes as I moaned again involuntarily.

"Oh Rathina, I am sorry but there has not been any news on your child but Eden has gone to help the search." Hopie said walking over and smoothing my hair back; suddenly I found myself wishing that Zara would waltz in and jump on the other side of my large bed.

"Very well… I know Eden will do her best to find her." I said softly as Hopie wrapped her thin arms around me as tears that had become so familiar to me rolled down my pasty cheeks.

"She will find your child Eden, I know she will" Hopie said

"I hope she does" I whispered "I know Gabriel used me but my baby is innocent, he or she has not done any wrong." I sobbed

"I know Rathina, I know" Hopie said stroking my hair softly

"Why was he or she taken? Why did Kale rip them out of my body?" I questioned before the answer came so quickly to me "This is happening because of my betrayal, my baby was taken because I sided with Gabriel" I sobbed

"But then something good shall happen since you sided with us in the end" Hopie said smoothing back my hair.

Eden groaned as she trekked through the woods with three of Cordelia's hounds, after she had left Hopie's room assured that Rathina was physically going to be fine she went to the kennels to get Cordelia to loan her some dogs to track Kale's scent. The dogs silently ran forward with Eden close behind 'They have got his scent, wonderful. My baby niece or nephew will be found soon.' She thought as a man came into view, he looked lost. Eden didn't recognize the man but as soon as the dogs ran at him and jumped on him, biting him hard.

"Mangy curs, get off me!" The man exclaimed as Eden walked up to the man, her long white hair billowing out behind her as she scowled at him.

"Where is the infant?" Eden asked as the man turned around, there was a tiny, shaking, and wailing bundle in his arms. Eden stared at it and her eyes widened "Give them to me. Now" She ordered 'The child is freezing… he or she needs to be warmed or its life will be in danger.'

"Never, the child will be raised in Weir as its heir." Kale hissed

"Very well, if you will not give the child to me, I shall take them." Eden said raising her right hand she called upon the mystic arts to make the child rise and float towards Eden while making Kale freeze where he stood. With the shivering, wet baby safely nestled in Eden's arms and Kale being mauled by the hunting dogs Eden stood back and clutched the cold baby closely. "It is alright little one; you shall be with your mother soon." Eden said as she pulled out a spare, thicker baby blanket she had brought with her. She sat down on a fallen log, placed the infant on her lap before she took the blanket off of the newborn. "Hello there little one, I'm your Aunt Eden" She said softly as she tossed the wet blanket aside and noticed that beside the blanket the child was without clothes. 'It is a good thing that I thought ahead.' Eden thought as she pulled a cloth diaper out of the small bag she had brought with her. "This will help little one." She whispered as she tied the diaper on before wrapping the child in the thick blanket. 'I have a niece' Eden thought as she picked the baby up, stood up and began the long walk back to the palace. She whistled to the dogs that ran towards her quickly. The infant calmed and cooed softly as she looked up at her aunt. "Hello little one" She said to her niece as she cuddled the baby closer to warm the baby. Eden quickened her pace to a jog as she made her way to the Palace "I know you are cold baby but you have got to stay with me." Eden said softly as she wrapped the baby in the folds of her cloak. "I promise you that you will be fine little one." She said as the baby looked up at Eden with her hazel green eyes, Eden noticed that her niece had a full head of black hair. By the time Eden got to the Palace it was nearing twilight. Taking her niece to the warmest rooms in the castle, the kitchens "This will get you warm" Eden said as she motioned for a servant to pull a chair over for her. "After that I will take you to your mother little one." Eden said as the baby drifted off to sleep safe in her aunt's arms.


	4. Just an Author's note but important

Okay I'm gonna redo chapters two and three before I write chapter four because when I went back and read them I realized how much they suck. It's really not my best writing and well yeah, no school, tons of free time, and a two hour drive to the other side of the state. So yeah, they should be done and up by Christmas and if not then than by New Year. So yeah, that's all except Happy Holidays and New Year! Now I'm gonna go hide my switchblade so I'm not tempted to use it!

~ Lira Cullen (Nat)


End file.
